The Gummi Bears and the Return of Jafar part 19
the gaurds take Aladdin to the courtyard and get ready to exicute him in the chamber Iago is getting complants Jasmine how could you double cross Aladdin after all hes done for you Iago hey do i insult your mother he whacks Genies ball Jasmine what are you doing now Iago what does it look like im doing im trying to frre the chump Genie so he can saven your chump boyfriend but he fails Sunni Iago you have to lift it higher Iago sure no problem as Razoul is about to exacute Aladdin Jasmine comes by Jasmine wait Aladdin Jasmine i knew you wouldnt go through with this Jasmine i just wanted to say goodbye and she reveals to be Jafar to him Jafar street rat and then leaves Aladdin Jafar its Jafar but before he can finish his sentance the gaurds bag his face and Iago lifts the glass ball the Genie is in and drops it to the floor and Genie is free Cubbi allright well done Iago and Genie rescues Aladdin before he is exicuted Aladdin thanks for saving me Genie oh come on Al you know i had to that no head look is not just you for my next trick bibbiby boppiby boo he frees Jasmine Abu the Sultan Carpet and the Gummi Bears from Jafars chamber Zummi hoo hoo hoo everyone is safe and sound its great to see you Aladdin Aladdin you too Zummi Gruffi hello Aladdin im glad youre safe Aladdin im glad youre safe too Gruffi Cubbi i missed you Aladdin i missed you too Cubbi Grammi great to see you my dear boy she hugs him Aladdin wonderful to see you Grammi Tummi im glad youre not exicuted Aladdin Aladdin and im glad youre free Tummi Sunni Aladdin you had us worried Aladdin hey im okay Sultan glad youre alive my boy Jasmine i missed you Aladdin Abu Aladdin Aladdin glad to see you too Abu Zummi ah Al there is somone else who is glad to see you Iago hello Aladdin you set me up how could you show yourself Cubbi Aladdin Iago saved us Zummi yeah hes not such a bad bird after all hes one of us now he rescued us Grammi he didnt have to but did Iago please note i did not have to but did now we should be fleeing for our lives if you dont mind Aladdin no we have to stop Jafar Cubbi not only that but we also have to get rid of Igthorn as well Jasmine but how hes so powerful Genie his lamp you destroy Jafars lamp youn destroy Jafar Aladdin then thats what we ll do Iago reality check Jafars large and in charge Sultan yes theres no telling what Jafar will do to agrabah we have a responsibilty Iago maybe you do but i dont im only responsible for me myself and nobody Aladdin i understand Iago you ve done enough and thanks they fly on the Carpet Iago hey i did my good deed and i dont owe you a thing you hear me not a thing and he flies off Category:Aladdin Spoofs